1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting heartbeats of a person using cycles and training implements in general.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, in practicing sports, the heart rate is very important for training quality and is indicative parameter of the training quality.
In fact, any sports activities would benefically affect cardiovascular blood circulation, only with a heart rate of proper value while it would be very dangerous if an excessively high heart rate was reached.
Thus, any physical training exercises must provide a well defined frequency range, with minimum and maximum frequency values depending on user parameters, such as age and an already achieved training level.
Also known is the fact that one of the most important aims of physical sports activities is the loss of weight or, in other words, consumption of excess calories.
Thus, it would also be very advantageous to hold heart rate at a proper level, to achieve the desired results.
In particular, it is important to perform any physical activities for a time sufficient to allow a person under training to only burn body fats and an amount of useful sugars as small as possible.
Accordingly, heart rate and duration of the exercise effort represent two parameters which must be accurately controlled.
At present, for measuring heart rate in sports exercises, heart rate monitoring devices including a resilient band to be worn on the thorax, and supporting two electrodes and a heartbeat detecting meter and an electronic amplifier which amplifies signals generated by the cardiac pulsating muscular mass are conventionally used, said prior devices further comprising a peak detector designed to detect a heart rate maximum for each training cycle, thereby allowing to determine single beat times, while a short range radiotransmitter emits, for each heartbeat, a corresponding pulse to a corresponding receiving device, arranged at a small distance, corresponding to a maximum of 1 m, from said transmitter and counting timeslots between two adjoining heartbeats to determine heart rate.
Such an approach, however, requires to accurately apply and locate said resilient band to correspondingly properly arrange said electrodes in a user precordial region, to in turn properly detect measurement signals, by allowing said electrodes to properly contact the user skin.
To the above the fact should be added that sweat, hairs, skin unevenness, undesired displacements of the resilient band due to user movements, and interferences of user garments against the band represent negative elements preventing an accurate measurement from being made.
Moreover, the resilient band is rather annoying and irritating for the user, thereby said band in actual practice has a very limited application.
In fact, large-breasted women generally tend not to use said resilient band since it would be very annoying.